clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutaway Gags Season 3
Cutaways Gags from Season 3 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Appears in !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Cutaway Owner !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|References !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|Season No. |- |rowspan="2"| || Occupied || BFFs ||align="center"| Cleveland Brown ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland calls for Mr. Flippers who is otherwise occupied at a music festival. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Unattended food || The Hurricane ||align="center"| Cleveland Brown ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland reminds Donna of the last time they left unattended food in the house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Cleveland Show Halloween ExtravaGHOULza || Nightmare on Grace Street ||align="center"| Donny ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Donny segues into a break for The Cleveland Show Halloween ExtravaGHOULza. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Skip day flash back || Skip Day ||align="center"| Terry Kimple ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Terry brings back skip day memories for Cleveland. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Butte Fockers || Skip Day ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland warns Junior that he could end up lamer than Ben Stiller's career. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Wonderfully Racist World of Disney || Skip Day ||align="center"| The Jim Crows ||align="center"| 3 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| The Jim Crows segue into a break for The Wonderfully Racist World of Disney. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Searching for Marco I || There Goes El Neighborhood ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland and Choni search a poetry reading for her son Marco. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Searching for Marco II || There Goes El Neighborhood ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland and Choni also search a Latino ballet. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Dancing With the Stools" recap || Dancing with the Stools ||align="center"| Donna ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Donna explains a string of losses in the "Dancing With the Stools" contest. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Day out with Robert || Brown Magic ||align="center"| Donna ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Donna recalls a previous day out for Rallo and Robert. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Betrayed || Brown Magic ||align="center"| Rallo ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Rallo feels as betrayed as what Judas did to Jesus. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || "Fuck You!" || 'Til Deaf ||align="center"| Wally Farquhare ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Wally tells of his and The Fluffers new material. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Donna's plan || 'Til Deaf ||align="center"| Cleveland Brown Jr. ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Junior explains what really happened while Cleveland pretended to be deaf. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tearful goodbye || 'Til Deaf ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 3 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland understands the reason for Donna's tearful reaction. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Flash Forward || Das Shrimp Boot ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland's life flashes before his eyes. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Escape plan || Das Shrimp Boot ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland outlines the plan to leave the rehab center. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Black Robin Williams || March Dadness ||align="center"| LeVar Brown ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| LeVar compares Junior to a black Robin Williams. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dare Squared || March Dadness ||align="center"| LeVar Brown ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| LeVar reminds Cleveland of their appearance on Dare Squared. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Nanny cam || Frapp Attack! ||align="center"| Cleveland Brown Jr. ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Junior keeps a camera in a teddy bear to keep an eye on Larry the Leopard's nanny. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Boy Scouts || American Prankster ||align="center"| Wally Farquhare ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Wally explains that the Boy Scouts are meeting at the Long John Silver's. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || John Edwards || American Prankster ||align="center"| Rallo ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Rallo explains that he learned to give insincere apologies from John Edwards. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mr. Pibb || American Prankster ||align="center"| -- ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| While Jr. struggles to rescue Rallo, Roberta complains of being given a Mr. Pibb at the mall. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cleaning out the garage || B.M.O.C. ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland promises Donna to clean out the garage. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Big Mustache on Campus || B.M.O.C. ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland recalls his college glory days. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Donna's early years || Mama Drama ||align="center"| Donna ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Donna recalls wondering about her mother. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dee Dee's story || Mama Drama ||align="center"| Dee Dee Tubbs ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Dee Dee tells how she came to leave Donna. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || New hat || All You Can Eat ||align="center"| Roberta ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Roberta explains how she reinvented herself. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:The Cleveland Show Wiki